


Kinsey Scale 0

by prairiegrass



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiegrass/pseuds/prairiegrass
Summary: You're really gonna do anal when you can't even suck a dick? No, it's different, girls have assholes too.





	Kinsey Scale 0

He has a model for sex, one he can turn over and examine in his mind. First base, second base, third base, P-I-V. And oral's included, somewhere in there.

Jared's done this for him, on his knees while Richard's standing or sitting or on his back while Richard's straddling his shoulders. All without reciprocation, which is kinda shitty, right? It's shitty of Richard, not to be able to do it for Jared, too, regardless of all the reassurances he's been given.

"Richard, it's fine, I just want you to feel good." "Richard, really, nothing would make me happier than this." "Richard, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

He's so close to Jared's cock. He'd undressed him, he'd laid him on the bed and gotten between his legs, he'd even jerked him off, a little -- he did that to himself, it wasn't so different, right? But even with Jared waxed smooth... he can't do it.

But dammit, by hook or by crook, he's gonna make Jared feel good too.

"Jared, you have, uh, lube, right?"

Jared rummages into his bedside drawer and hands Richard the bottle. It looks like it's of specialty quality, something you'd buy from a sex store rather than a drug store.

The mechanics should be largely the same. Even with a girl, she'll sometimes need lube too. Especially if it's anal. Yeah. Even with a girl.

He spreads Jared's legs apart, drawn up so his feet are flat on the mattress, pumps Jared's fancy lube to coat his fingers.

Inside, it's... smooth. He'd started with the middle finger, the same way he would with... well, anyway, it's less awkward to position his hand, he thinks. Past that ring of muscle, all the way so his palm hit Jared, stilling rigid while he flexes in-and-out.

He scrambles up so he doesn't have Jared's dick in his face, sitting on his calves with his legs bracketing one of Jared's. The vantage point lets him see Jared's face, now, and Richard pushes down on Jared's leg so it draws in to his chest. Even though he's smaller than Jared, he likes how it makes him feel dominant, masculine, being on top, taking him. He watches Jared's laser gaze follow him as he reaches down into his jeans to stroke his cock with his off hand, the other still pistoning into him.

He draws his hands back fully, and Jared makes a small noise at the loss of stimulation. The cold lube surprises Richard when he recoats his fingers; Jared had been so warm inside. When he pushes inside again, it's with two.

"Does that. Feel good? For you?"

"Oh Richard. It's amazing. You can do more."

Three already? That's faster than any girl he's fingered has been able to take it. Not that he has a large sample size to draw from. But, Jared seems to know what he's talking about, so Richard obliges.

"That's not too much?"

"Oh no. Richard. It could never be too much."

With three fingers it's harder to pump, so he just tries to stretch Jared out as best he can. Pulling the flesh of his ass to the side so he can push deeper, pumping more lube onto Richard's fingers and Jared's rim. It's getting onto the bedsheets, maybe they should have laid out a towel. But he's sure Jared will wash his sheets after this.

"I think you're -- ready, right? It's stretched enough?"

"I'm ready. Yes."

"C'mon, let's do it like this."

Jared is pliant in Richard's hands as he lets Richard position him in the way he likes. Doggystyle with his face down and ass up. He presses down on Jared's back and kicks apart his legs, and opens his pants just enough to pull out his cock.

Even though the lube helps, it's tighter than he expects. But Jared seems relaxed enough -- or practiced enough -- to take him in easily, all at once.

He tries to hold him by the hips or thighs, but there's not a lot of fat or muscle beneath the skin stretched over bone. He finds it's better to hold Jared by the waist; the flesh has more give there. He's pulling, a little, directing Jared's motion too, and Jared follows his lead.

"That's it, baby, show me how you move."

Richard himself is carving out an unsteady rhythm, but Jared's crying out each time Richard hits him right. Moaning like a whore, Richard would think, if he didn't already know that Jared would never lie about how he felt with him.

"Yeah? You feel that?"

"Oh, Richard. I feel it. It's so good. Richard... can I... may I please... touch myself?"

Richard halts where he's fully seated in Jared, and pulls Jared's wrists from under his body. "Nope. _I'm_ gonna make you come."

He moves one hand onto Jared's back to keep him pressed down, but -- to leave him hanging like that... he can just... reach around to... it's no different than rubbing a girl's clit from this position, right?

Jared outright sobs in relief, his body is spasming, and he comes with Richard's dick in his ass and Richard's hand flicking in short, fast strokes.

The force of Richard's sex makes Jared's posture fail, and he lies with stomach and crotch touching the bed. Richard's hand is still on him, dragging through the mess. He'd toppled down with Jared too, and he adjusts his position so he can work into that tight heat again.

Richard comes inside, and belatedly thinks about not having used a condom. When he pulls out, some of his cum drips out too, mixed together with the lube. That really seems like an awful hassle for Jared to deal with. He finds himself absent-mindedly gathering it onto his fingers, though he doesn't really know what he intends to do with it. He settles for washing it off in the bathroom sink, then he does the zipper and button of his pants back up.

Richard takes a good long look in the mirror. He's straight. Yeah. Yeah. Yes. He's straight.


End file.
